


[Podfic] Take Me Through the Night

by ScienceofObsession



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Sherlock is a cocky bastard, hot sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceofObsession/pseuds/ScienceofObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic recording of Take Me Through the Night by Mazarin221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take Me Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Through the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268359) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



Thank you to the porny genius of Mazarin221b for this gem and her permission to record.

Download [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/take-me-through-night) (updated to the archive)

Size: 9MB

Length: 20:21

Original text [here](268359).

Music: Glory Box by Portishead

Summary:  _Sherlock makes a startling proposition, and well, they're both mature, experienced adults, right? What's another one-night stand, anyway?_

 


End file.
